


two-short Hi I'm ichigo

by hadesgate51



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesgate51/pseuds/hadesgate51
Summary: two one shots from y fanfiction 'Hi I'm ichigo' pretty much smut





	1. Chapter 1

One-short

Zero's hopes started to died as he watched the three teens vanish before starring at a very happy Mephisto  
“Now honey let’s take our time” Mephisto said smiling at the red head as he blushed.  
“Mephisto-san what are you planning” Zero asked as he was being pushed though a door  
The older man smirked closing the door behind them and started kissing up and down the red heads neck receiving small moans as his reward.  
“Mephisto ahh” Zero pleaded before gasping as Mephisto slipped his hand into his pants gentle rubbing as he bit and nipped Zero's neck “AAHHH”  
Mephisto bit harder drawing blood from his beloved before pinning him to the wall with one hand  
“its time for some fun” the older man playfully said before slamming his lips agents Zero's causing him to gasp and giving Mephisto the chance to stick his tongue into the wet cavern and deepening the kiss even more. When they broke apart for air both males eyes were clouded by lust and desire.  
Mephisto lapped at Zero's neck before picking him up and resting him on their bed some how on the way abandoning their cloths.  
“Man I missed this so much” Mephisto said grabbing a tube of lube and squeezing a good amount on his fingers before pressing the first finger in to the red head beneath him.  
“Ahh Mephisto harder” Mephisto gulped 'man had it been that long' he thought forcing the second finger in scissoring and slamming them in as he went.  
The older man curled his finger causing Zero to arch his back moaning “there”  
Mephisto smirk before hitting the spot two more times then tacking out his finger to his lover’s dismay.  
“Tics, tics” the black haired man said rubbing his length against his beloved’s entrance before slamming in to him. When Mephisto was fully sheathed in Zero he started moving slowly to ease the pain he know his lover was in from the long pried of absents.  
“Just wait I'll send you to heaven” Mephisto whispered in Zero's ear causing his to tremble.  
Mephisto final found Zero's sweet spot again, after three thrust the red head was send to heaven.  
Mephisto was so close and the feeling of Zero clamping down on him ended the first round.

Zero laid panting under the older male as he was getting ready for round two.  
“Mephisto... take.... it... easy... on... me... ah” Zero pleaded to a smirking Mephisto just for him to start rocking the red heads hips and gentle hitting his sweet spot repeatedly causing Zero to arch his back taking the man deeper.  
“Don’t think that I'm letting you go back to Ichigo-chan tonight your mine till morning”  
Mephisto said seductively before speeding up.

By the time it was 1 in the morning both man were spend and Zero could barely speak  
“Sorry its just been so long” Mephisto mumbled in to Zero's chest.  
Zero started rubbing his hands through black hair on his lovers head trying to tell him “its okay “or “I understand.”  
And the two fell asleep with Mephisto listening to Zero's heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

One short

Rin and Yukio head for their room still thinking about what was stopping them from going all the way and then it hit them more like Rin entered the room and it slipped out of his shirt and started wagging  
Every time Yukio touched Rin's tail, his older brother started feeling sick and weak 

“Rin if I don't touch your tail can we try again” Yukio asked hopeful that he'd say yes.   
Rin turned to look at his brother a blush forming on his face.   
“If you want to try” Rin said looking at the floor of their room  
Yukio started walking towards the older boy smiling gentle before capturing his lips.  
'Here we go both boys thought'   
Rin slowly started walking backwards before falling onto Yukio's bed.   
Yukio bit Rin's lower lip asking for permission which Rin was more then happy to give,   
As he wrapped his arms around his younger brothers neck   
Rin gasped into the kiss, as Yukio's hands started unbuttoning his shirt before sliding up the older teen’s body and started playing with the boys nipples   
“Ahh Yu ahhh kio” Rin moaned as Yukio moved slowly down his neck biting and nipping as he went   
“Hum you said something Rin” Yukio asked playfully as he slipped his left hand down to Rin's   
Pants unzipping then and slowly sliding his index finger from the top of Rin's hard length to the bottom and back again; then pulling Rin's boxers off with his pants in one flawless move;   
Rin started to tremble as Yukio gentle grabbed his length and started pumping slowly getting faster with time. 

Rin arched his back into the touch letting moans escape his lips as his brother bit his neck   
“Yukio ahh so ahh clo... aaahhhhh” Rin screamed climaxing in Yukio's hand.  
Yukio started to laugh a little before taking his hand and licking it before smiling at a blushing Rin in his arms  
“Are you ready” Yukio asked moving his hand to Rin's entrance gentle poking it.   
Rin gasped as he felt the finger rubbing agents him, before nodding a yes.  
“ What I can't hear you” Yukio said playfully, Rin glared before his eyes snapped shut and his body jerked back at the feeling of the first finger entering him.  
Yukio waited for Rin to get use to the feeling of being entered before moving his finger in and out slowly causing the older teen to moan lightly before hearing him hiss as the second finger was added   
“ Sorry, did that hurt” Yukio asked moving and scissoring the two fingers inside Rin tears forming in Rin's eye were his only answer. Before Rin's eyes snapped open and he moaned loudly “AHHH” Yukio smiled as his brother loosened up more adding the third finger and continued hitting the same spot again causing Rin to moan and see white stars every time.  
When Rin had loosen up enough for the next step, Yukio pulled his fingers out receiving a whimper from Rin as he got off the bed and undressed   
“No worries” Yukio said as he climbed on top a still panting Rin lifting both Rin's legs so they were resting on his shoulders before nudging his own length at his brother’s entrance.   
Yukio smiled weakly as Rin nodded a go ahead.   
Yukio moved as slow as he could while entering Rin but saw the look of pain on his face causing him to lean into Rin for a kiss but moved his hips at the same time slamming into his older brother causing the older teen to scream and tears to fall from his wide eyes 

“Rin I'm sorry”-Yukio said panicked ready to pull out before a hand gripped him should causing him to freeze. "dont move"   
Rin struggled for a moment before wiggling his hips trying to make his ass stop hurting giving a hum of relief was his body finely relaxed.   
Yukio pulled out of his bother leaving only the tip of his length inside him before thrusting in hitting Rin's sweet spot dead on.   
“AHHHHHH”  
“Man, Rin you so tight relax more”   
Rin gasped as Yukio continued pounding in to him before both reached a climax   
Yukio slowly pulled out of his bother before falling onto the bed next to him panting  
Then pulled Rin in to his chest and falling asleep.


End file.
